Daddy, Can you make me pretty?
by Twilightlover1518
Summary: Lol, while everyone is out, it's just Nessie and our fav vampie dad, and no not Carlisle. EDWARD! Renesmee was promised to be taken on a trip to the aquarium, but her mom is out. Soo...what does a girl do? She goes to her awesome dad! Cute One Shot R


_**Daddy Can You Make Me Pretty?**_

Renesmee POV

I opened my eyes to be greeted with the bright sun coming through my window. I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. "Mommy!" I looked around. Mommy wasn't on the couch with daddy like she was always was on Saturdays….

I zoomed around the house; inside and out, and they weren't any where to be found. "MOMMY?! UNCLE EMMY, UNCLE JAZZ, AUNT ROSIE, AUNT ALLY?! GRANDMA, GRANDPA?? DADDY?!"

"Renesmee I'm right here honey" My daddy came down the stairs and sat down next to me on the bottom step.

"Daddy, where's mommy? Where's everybody?" He picked me up and walked into the kitchen. I was only 1 years old, but I looked 4.

He sat me down in one of the barstools and started to make me breakfast. "Mommy and everyone else went out hunting today Nessie. So today, me and you are going to spend the day together."

My face fell as tears filled my eyes. "What's wrong?" I rested my cheeks on my knuckles that were propped up on my elbows that rested on the table.

"Mommy was taking me to the aquarium today. She promised!" "Oh…well, I can take you princess." I wiped away my tears and smiled at him. "Really! YAY!" I stood on the barstool and jumped on him.

"OOF!" I giggled and climbed onto his back. "I don't want breakfast I want to go!" He chuckled and shook his head. "Renesmee, I don't know how you get such big adrenaline rushes when it comes to going new places, but like most Saturdays, you woke up early. It's only 6:10 It's not open yet baby"

Aw! I hate it when time doesn't agree with me. "Patience Nessie" I rolled my eyes and jumped down off his back.

"Can I have Mickey pancakes?" "What pancakes?" Sometimes my daddy is clueless. "Hey young lady!" Oh right, mind reader…. "Mommy always makes Mickey pancakes on Saturdays. There three blueberry pancakes connected daddy. One for the head and two for the ears. Blueberries for the eyes and stuff. Get it now?"

He raised an eyebrow at my putting my standing on the barstool with my hands on my hips like I was explaining to someone younger than me. Or Emmett. He started laughing at the one.

"You are too much Nessie" he chuckled and stirred the batter for my Mickey pancakes.

(A/N I used to love Mickey pancakes when I was a little girl!!!! Hell, I still love em! Lol :D )

After I ate my pancakes, with lots of syrup I may add, I was both hyper, from the sugar and excited about getting ready to see the new aquarium.

"Daddy?" he kneeled down next to me. "Yes princess?" I had just one problem… "Daddy…. Can you make me pretty?"

His expression turned from amused to confused. (A/N RHYME!!!! XD) "Renesmee, you're already beautiful" "No daddy, I mean....." I whispered in his ear the rest. _"I mean can I have my bath and stuff?"_ I pulled back and looked at him threw my eyelashes and did a puppy face. He just chuckled. "Okay, come on princess"

First, daddy gave me a bath. I wore a bathing suit though, I can't take a bath in front of a guy! It's so weird! "I want you to remember that until your at least 25 Nessie."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I may be four, but I had the mind of a teenager. "Daddy…" "I know, I know, but I'm just saying for future reffrances." He smiled down at me and winked.

My lips stretched over my teeth in a big smile. "Okay Ren, what do you want to wear?" I stared at the huge variety of clothes, that Aunt Ally got me. Umm…. _That one daddy_ I said in my thoughts while pointing to the pink tee shirt with violets going down the right side and blue denim jeans.

He nodded and handed me the clothes. I ran into the bathroom and changed. When I put on my white sneakers, I got my stool and stood on it to see in the mirror.

I groaned at my wet tumbleweed of a hairstyle. I huffed and jumped down. "Daddy!!" I ran out the bathroom, right into his legs. "Oof!" I fell on my backside and stared up at him.

He had on the crooked smile that mommy loved. "Yes?" he sat down in front of me. "Look!" I pointed to my horrid looking hair.

"I think it looks adorable." I scowled at him and crossed my arms. "Alright, alright" he chuckled and picked me up. "Dad! I can walk!" he shook his head and smirked.

He kicked the door closed behind him and got out a brush, comb, and a white hair band that my mommy kept in my top drawer.

"Alright, let me see here." My hair was curly, like grandpa Charlie. It was bronze like my daddy, and very thick like my mommy's. No way to win here…. His laughter filled the room as he sat down on my bed.

I sat down on the stool and let him _try_. "Hey, I can do hair just fine." Sure sure…. "That's it, no more hanging around the dog." "Daddy!" "I mean, Jacob." He knew I hated it when he called him a dog. Jacob was my best friend.

His face twisted up. I giggled. After several tries, it was still the same. Only with the white head band in it. I sighed exasperated.

"I thought you could do hair" "I thought so too…." I shook my head and grabbed the stuff before running into the bathroom.

I shut the door in his face and locked it. "Renesmee open the door young lady" I rolled my eyes. "Uh-uh. I'm doing this myself daddy!"

Hearing his sigh, let me know he'd given in. I brushed my hair smooth and put a pony tail holder in. My hair was in a high ponytail dangling down to the back of my neck. I put in the white head band and my tiny hoop earrings that Aunt Rose gave me.

I smiled at myself in the mirror and ran out. "Finished" his eyes widened and a smile formed on his lips. "You look beautiful Nessie. Maybe I should leave the cosmetology stuff to you huh?" "Yah think?"

He shook his head and we made our way out to the car to go to the aquarium. My dad is good at most things, but when it comes to making me pretty, I'm going to leave that to my aunts, grandma, and mommy. Guys are so weird.......

_**Lol, sureeeee I said the same thing when I was little. And then of course, the hormones kicked in X) anyways, THANX FOR READING AND IF YOU TRULY LIKE THIS STORY, PWEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! *PUPPY FACE!!!!!* :( ;)  
**_


End file.
